Neurological stimulation or modulation systems have been developed to treat pain, movement disorders, functional disorders, spasticity and various other medical conditions. Implantable neurological stimulation systems may include an implantable pulse generator and one or more leads that deliver electrical pulses to neurological or muscle tissue. In many cases, a physician or caregiver may need to set a variety of stimulation parameters or programs for the patient, which may correspond to different postures, activities, or comfort levels that are assumed to be suitable for the patient. Generally, spinal cord stimulators provide the patient with many different stimulation programs, which are initially set up by the physician or caregiver with patient feedback. The initial setup typically occurs immediately after implant. The patient then uses a patient remote control to change between these programs when the patient's posture, activity, or comfort level has changed. However, in many cases, the preset stimulation levels established at implant may not be suitable for the patient due to slight changes in the lead after implant, scar tissue build-up around the lead after implant, or due to changes in pain patterns over time. These changes may require the patient to routinely adjust the stimulation settings, which requires office visits by the patient. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices and techniques for customizing a patient's stimulation parameters and automatically adjusting stimulation levels for different patient needs.